1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an outboard motor having a cowling, and more particularly to an outboard motor having a cowling that encloses an engine and defines an air intake passage through which the ambient air from outside the cowling is delivered to the engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, outboard motors are mounted on a transom board of an associated watercraft. Such an outboard motor typically has an engine for powering a propulsion device such as, for example, a propeller that generates thrust force for the watercraft. A cowling typically surrounds the engine for protecting the engine.
The engine requires air for combustion. Thus, in prior outboard motors, the cowling allows ambient air from outside the cowling to enter an internal space thereof in which the engine is positioned (i.e., engine room). On the other hand, it is undesirable to have water enter the engine air intake. Thus, cowlings typically attempt to block splashing water from entering the internal space. In order to block the water from entering the internal space, prior cowlings have a structure for separating water from the air.
One prior cowling has side air ducts on both lateral sides of the cowling, and air taken from right and left sides is introduced into stages of a two-stage structured intake chamber having an upper and a lower stage. A flow direction of the air is changed by the two-stage structured intake chamber to separate the water from the air. The separated air is then introduced into an engine room.
Occasionally, however, a relatively large wave may surmount the entire body of the outboard motor. When this happens, a large amount of water may enter the water separating structure. A conventional water separating structure likely cannot block such a large amount of water; thus, some of the water may enter the engine room, and the engine may intake water with the air.